


Xiaolin Cafe

by JunuenLisunia



Series: Chack: Short Stories [2]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 20:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5554307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunuenLisunia/pseuds/JunuenLisunia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack cooed at the coffee machines and smiled like a dork when they whirred back and made him a cup of espresso without prompt. He couldn't help but bring his babies to work with him. He didn't go too far. He just created the coffee machines...and some waiters. It was completely normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xiaolin Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! Hope you're all doing well and enjoy the story!

Jack hummed as he finished icing the last of the cupcakes. Xiaolin Cafe wouldn't be open for another half hour giving Jack plenty of time to finish these pastries and waking his babies up.

The teen very carefully slid the heavenly smelling desserts in their glass case. Being the owner of his own cafe, and coming from a filthy rich family, he didn't _have_ to work here. However, it was a lot better than being at home listening to his parents nag at him.

Jack cooed at the coffee machines and smiled like a dork when they whirred back and made him a cup of espresso without prompt. He couldn't help but bring his babies to work with him. He didn't go too far. He just created the coffee machines...and some waiters. It was completely normal.

The teen changed the closed sign to open. It was Monday so he wouldn't be getting a lot of business until near noon. Jack looked up when the bell rung and greeted the customer with a polite smile.

After a while more customers began to drift in and he had to call out his waiter bots. They looked exactly like humans so no one could tell the difference unless they opened them up. What human waiters he had hired don't come in until the afternoon. Most of them were uni students so he cut them some slack. Though he really questioned the age of the small Chinese boy he hired.

The bell rung again and Jack smiled for a split second before choking on his own spit. Walking into his little coffee shop with an air of importance was a man that should be on the cover to 'Men's Finest'. Tall, dark hair, olive skin, sharp features, and black snappy suit.

Jack stared as the man casually flicked his long, tied back hair over his shoulder. Wow, what would that hair feel like? He bet it'd be soft but the shine to it said silky texture.

Oh god, he was coming this way! Given, Jack was behind the register, all customers had to talk to him, but still! He felt himself shiver in anticipation.

The man read over the menu with indifference. "I'll have a medium black coffee and a slice of vanilla tart."

"C-coming right up, sir. That'll be $3.45." Jack managed to reply before taking the money and scurrying off to fill the order.

Jack wanted to smack himself. It's just one man, he was NOT going to turn into a pile of teenage-hormonal goo over one guy. Then Jack looked at the man he was giving the order to and knew he was screwed. "H-Have a nice day sir. Please come again."

The man watched him closely. He took a slow sip of his coffee, gave Jack another once over, then left the shop.

Jack let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed he wasn't going to see the handsome looking man again.

Wow, he was wrong.

The man came back the next day. And the next day. And the next day. Until he finally set up a routine of stopping by every other day. When Jack realized this man was one of his regulars he nearly gave himself a heart attack.

Why! Why did this man have to be a regular! He was going to do something embarrassing sooner or later. Someone as good looking as him would probably laugh in his face and walk away.

Gee, Jack sure knew how to make himself depressed.

It was a couple of weeks later the mystery man attempted a conversation. When Jack handed him his food, the man held his hand out for Jack to shake. The teen looked between the hand and the man. Why was he sticking his arm like that?

"Are you going to keep standing there like an idiot, Jack?" The man bit out.

Jack shuddered so hard he could feel it in his bones. "H-How do you know m-my name!"

"...It's on your name tag idiot." The man gave him an unimpressed stare.

"...Er, right." Jack meekly shook his hand. "Uh, Jack-" Jack paused, should he really tell this man his last name? Screw it, "-Spicer. My name's Jack Spicer."

Chase raised an eyebrow. The teen tried to ignore how drop dead sexy that looked. "Young. Chase Young. Where have I heard the name Spicer before."

Jack felt like the whole universe just crashed down on him. In front of him, right in front of him, was the infamous crime lord, Chase Young.

_The_ Chase Young was right in front of him!

Rumor had it that he had more than half the business and political world under his beck and call. From the way the man nearly wiped out his family's business, Jack wouldn't be surprised if the rumors were true.

"T-That might be because of my family's business, Spicer Industries. You tried to buy out the company a few years ago." What was a man like this doing at his shop? This wasn't some shady nightclub.

Recognition flashed in Chase's eyes. "Ah yes. The Spicer business. I had big plans for it. Then I got bored and lost interest."

"Er..." Alright then?

"What is a child like yourself doing working here?"

Jack snuffed the impulse to scuff his foot like a child. "I own this place. I'm not exactly 'Mommy's and Daddy's prodigy child'. Deep dark secret more like it." The teen muttered the last part to himself but he was certain Chase was close enough to hear him.

Chase almost answered when a cough interrupted him. Jack wanted to bang his head off the counter. He was in the middle of a shift!

"I'm sorry, sir, but I have to work. If you'll excuse me."

Chase looked a bit insulted but got over it. "Do not think this conversation is over, Jack Spicer." He said and didn't look back as he made his way out of the shop.

Jack hesitantly glanced at Chase's retreating back. What did he mean by that?

Apparently 'this conversation isn't over' is code for 'I have deemed you worthy enough to talk to'.

Now, every time Chase came in for his coffee he would sit at one of the counter stools and engage Jack in conversation while the teen worked.

Their conversations would range from small talk to daring flirting to large debates about opinions. One of the particularly long ones was about what Jack would like to do with his family's fortune one day.

Some days Chase would be stressed from work and would come in looking like death. On those days Jack just slips him his order and adds another pastry on the house.

Jack began to slowly look forward to their decisions, and eventually to the man himself. Maaaaaybe he was developing a crush on the man. Totally normal.

One night, while Jack was closing the shop, things changed between him and Chase.

Jack had locked all the doors and was packing the chairs on the tables when he heard a thump behind him. He checked but didn't see anything.

It sounded like it came from the back half of the store.

Ignoring the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, Jack braced himself and opened the 'employees only' door. Huh. Nothing.

Jack was going to return to what he was doing when he was suddenly grabbed and slammed against the wall. The teen struggled against the hold pinning him down.

"Hiya, _Boss_."

Jack recognized this _brat_. This was that Brazilian kid he hired as one of his waiters. The one that caused him a LOT more trouble than he was worth.

"Raimundo, what the **hell** do you think you're **doing**! And how did you get in here!"

Raimundo slammed Jack against the wall making Jack shut up.

"You may have locked the doors, but not the window in the storage closet. Now, come on baby~ I've got the looks and the charm, why don't you just go out with me?" Raimundo leaned closer and closer with every word he said.

Jack scoffed. He thought the Brazilian had given up on his bizarre fantasy of them dating. "And like I said last time, Pedrosa, I will never, EVER, date a jackass like you."

An enraged scowl came onto Raimundo face and his hold on Jack became bruising. "YOU LITTLE WHORE! Did you think I wouldn't notice!? Huh? The way you always flirted with business dude you talk to-do you spread your legs for all the guys you see but me?"

Raimundo forced his knee between Jacks and pressed his body against the albinos, leaving no space between them. "I ALWAYS get what I want."

Jack tripled his struggling efforts. This guy was insane! How did he not notice this during the interview?! Damn it! The one day he turned his security bots off to upgrade them he needs them.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME! HELP!SOMEBODY!" Jack knew yelling for help was useless and pathetic but he stood no chance against Raimundo, he was a bit desperate.

Raimundo grabbed Jack's face and tried to force him into a kiss when he suddenly found himself airborne and thrown across the room.

Jack slumped to the floor staring up at his savior and couldn't believe his eyes.

"Learn your place you stupid trash. This idiot obviously said no." Before him, Chase stood tall glaring down at Raimundo.

Chase stalked over to the Brazilian to finish him off. He growled, "Jack's mine. You got that, street urchin" so only he and Raimundo could hear and knocked the teen out cold with a quick swipe to the head.

Smoothing invisible feathers, Chase helped Jack up on his shaking legs.

"Are you alright?" Chase hoped he hadn't arrived too late.

Jack shook his head. "Y-Yeah. I-I'm fine. You got here before anything...happened. Um,-" Should he really do it? You only live once. Jack stretched up on his toes and kissed Chase on the cheek, "-thanks for, ya know...Saving me."

Chase took the chance and turned his head so, instead of on the cheek, Jack was kissing him on the lips. The teen squawked and pulled back.

"Oh my gosh-did you just-did I just-lips!" Jack sputtered smoke nearly coming out of his ears comically.

Chase rolled his eyes and went back so showing Jack how to _really_ kiss. Jack couldn't help but groan and wrap his arms around Chase's neck. Man, this was amazing.

So distracted with his kiss, Jack didn't notice two men in uniforms come out of the storage closet, thumbs up Chase, and carry Raimundo back into the storage closet.

When the kiss broke Jack was panting and leaning his forehead against Chase's. "So can I ask how my hero got in here as well?"

Chase smirked at Jack's breathless voice. "The window in the storage closet was unlocked."

The good feeling Jack had vanished. "For the love of-!"

Chase cut him off with another kiss.


End file.
